Rogue Trader
Rogue Trader is a minigame playable after completing The Feud quest. There are 3 parts to the Rogue Trader minigame. Each allows you to buy something different from Ali Morrisane. NOTE: Before you can do any of the parts listed below you have to talk to Ali Morrisane in Al Kharid. Runes After completing Rune Mysteries, talk to Ali Morrisane. He will tell you to talk to Aubury in Varrock about a rune deal. After doing so return to Ali. He will say that there is an odd lock mechanism on the boxes of runes. Say that you would like to see his selection of runes. You can pick between buying elemental runes or higher level runes, and then trying to open a small or large casket of runes. The small casket is easier to open than the large one. For both, you get these three options: The "Pick Lock" option has a higher chance of success with a higher Thieving level; the "Force Lock" option will have a higher chance of success with a higher Strength level. It is impossible to open the large casket by choosing either of these options. However, it is possible to open a small one with those options. Once you click "Examine Lock" you should see a screen that looks like this. The runes substitute numbers in a standard sudoku puzzle. You can either solve the sudoku puzzle yourself or use a sudoku solver. If you don't know how to solve a sudoku puzzle, a guide can be found here. After solving the sudoku puzzle, you will have the options of either choosing to buy all the runes for a specified amount of to see what the runes are first. Even if you decide to see what the runes are, you can still buy them for cheaper than what Ali Morrisane normally sells them for. Strategy A trick that works with the smaller rune caskets is to position the runes as shown. :1 2 3 4 :4 3 2 1 :3 4 1 2 :2 1 4 3 The placement of the starting runes varies, but the pattern is always the same. This pattern can always be performed, regardless of starting placement. Blackjacks Head south to the town of Pollnivneach and talk to the Blackjack seller who is just south of Ali the Kebab seller. Go through the conversation with him, and choose the 'cunning plan' option . Talk to the urchin and pay him 300 coins to make him help you convince the Blackjack salesman that he needs to produce some different equipment. There will be a short cut-scene and when you return to Ali Morisanne, you will be able to purchase a number of defensive blackjacks from him. Once you return to Al-Kharid, Ali M. will still ask that you return to Pollnivneach and ask the Blackjack seller to expand his wares further. You can go back to Pollnivneach and talk to the Blackjack seller about Ali Morisanne wanting him to expand his wares. He is unconvinced that he needs to upgrade, so you will have to convince him. You will bet him that he cannot knock you out with two hits with his blackjack. You will get attacked by him twice, at which point he will agree that they need to be stronger. He will now send Offensive Blackjacks to Ali. You can repeat the process to switch between Defensive and Offensive blackjacks. Clothes If you have completed Icthlarin's Little Helper, you can take a carpet from south Pollnivneach into Sophanem, and talk to Siamun in the building behind (east) the cloth/crafting booth. Suimen is a rude, gruff character who wants either three dyes or three hides of the same animal. The only hides Siamun will accept are cowhides, wolf or snake skins, or wool (not balls of wool). He will not accept bank notes. If you don't have them, and have not completed the Contact! quest, head back to Shantay Pass or Nardah to bank and return. Once you have given Suimen the items, he will begin shipping clothing. When you talk to Ali M. back in Al-Kharid, he will ask that you return to Sophanem and ask Siamun to make additional clothing. Now you'll need to deliver him whichever batch of items you didn't deliver last time - dyes or hides. If you do so, Ali Morrisane will stock another set of clothes, just like with the blackjacks. Giving Siamun the three dyes will result in Ali stocking red and purple Menaphite items (hat, top, robe and kilt). Giving him three hides or pelts will cause Ali to stock the Fez, two varieties of desert top, desert robes (not the default variety), and desert legs. He will only stock one set of items at a time and you can switch back and forth indefinitely by providing Siamun with more materials. Category:Minigames